


pillow

by multifics19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifics19/pseuds/multifics19
Summary: Tony doesn't like his pillow so, Pepper fixes that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	pillow

**Author's Note:**

> tessa did it again, y'all. thank u for the prompt sis.  
> hope everyone enjoys this post cacw angsty fluff.

The sound of her heels clicking on the floor was the only thing echoing in the Avengers compound. Not a soul in sight. Pepper was worried that Tony was alone, sulking about everything that happened. All Pepper knew was that, according to MSNBC, the Avengers had broken up.

  
Pepper knew she should have called. She wanted to. So bad.

  
She truly didn’t know what stopped her.

  
As she walked through the compound and made her way to where ~~their~~ his bedroom was, she halted before walking in the hallway.

  
“FRIDAY, how is he”, she asked the A.I.

  
“Since arriving from Siberia, Boss has experienced many nightmares and panic attacks. He is currently still suffering through 2 broken ribs, a gash on his chest and many bruises.”, she replied.

  
Pepper gasped. Tears started to brim around her eyes. She took a deep breath. She silently cursed herself in her thoughts, wishing she had called him earlier.

  
“Is he awake?”, she asked FRIDAY.

  
“Yes. Boss is laying down staring at the ceiling.”, the A.I responded.

  
Pepper sighed and trudged down the hallway. She stopped in front of the door to the bedroom and saw that it was cracked open. She slowly opened it to reveal Tony staring at the ceiling, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He was clutching a pillow to his chest. He must have had a nightmare.

  
Tony turned to the door as he heard it creak. His eyes glistened as he saw Pepper. He missed her so much. He looked at her hopelessly and turned back to the ceiling. Seeing her made his heart pang. All he wanted to do was jump out of the bed and run to her. Have her arms around him once more, to feel the sense of safety but, they were on a break.

  
“Tony?”

  
He hummed in response. She walks towards him and sets her purse on the chair beside the door. She sits on the edge of the bed, not really getting close to him. She didn’t know what to say.

  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

  
No response. Tony deep sighed. “Avengers broke up. You probably already knew that with it being all over the news.”

  
“Yeah. I saw it. What else happened? You don’t look so good,” she said as she took her fingers and lightly grazed his arm, noticing some cuts and bruises.

  
“Nothing. I’m fine.”

  
“Tony, please don’t close me off. I just- I just want to know how to help you”.

  
He closed his eyes tightly and rolled over on his side, facing the wall. Pepper sighed and rubbed her face. “Okay, you clearly don’t want me here. Do you want me to leave?”

  
“I don’t like this pillow”, she heard him mumble under his breath. “Do you want me to get you a new one, Mr. Stark?”, she asked him, formally since being informal was getting her nowhere.

  
He turned back to look at her. “Well Miss Potts, I actually don’t want a pillow”.

  
Pepper stood up, hands on her waist, getting a little irritated. “Well then, what do you want Anthony?” Tony gawked at her. “Anthony? I am hurt, Virginia”.

  
“Tony, what do you want from me?”, she asked him seriously.

  
Tony just stared at her until he finally spoke up. “It was Barnes”.

  
Pepper furrowed her eyebrows. “What was Barnes? What are you talking about?” “My parents’ death. He killed them. And Rogers knew and never told me. That’s what happened.”

  
“Tony, I’m- I’m so sorry. I-“, Pepper began as she started to see tears roll down his cheeks. She grabbed her heels and took them off. She pulled the covers back and slipped in the bed, which made Tony gasp. “What-What are you doing?”, he croaked. Pepper stroked his cheek, wiping a tear away.

  
“I’m going to hold you”.

  
“Oh. Uh- Are we allowed to do that with the break and whatnot?”, he said, frowning at the mention of the break.

  
“I don’t care”, Pepper told him as she got closer to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head in his shoulder, softly. Tony was shaking. She pulled him closer and Tony scooted back towards her.

  
She heard Tony sigh contently. “It was you”, she heard him say.

  
“Huh?”, she whispered back. 

  
“When I said, I didn’t want a pillow, earlier. I wanted you”.

  
Pepper kissed his shoulder and hugged him closer to her.

  
“You have me. You always will”. 

  
And after that night, their break was officially deemed over. 


End file.
